moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Nickolas Kuttner
Nickolas Kuttner was one of the four central characters of Dead Space: Aftermath. An ex-Marine with the EarthGov military, he was hired by Concordance Extraction Corporation as a security officer aboard the USG O'Bannon on its mission to Aegis VII. He was voiced by Christopher Judges. History Prior to signing up for the Aegis VII mission, Kuttner was struggling to cope with the loss of his daughter Vivian who had died in an accident weeks before. After arriving on the planet, Kuttner's grief made him especially susceptible to the effects of the Red Marker, the mysterious relic that was at the heart of the incidents that took place on the now-destroyed Aegis colony and the planet-cracker ship USG Ishimura. Kuttner found a piece of the shattered Marker and upon touching it immediately fell under its sway. He began experiencing terrible hallucinations of his daughter being attacked by shadowy monsters, and in his delirious state he lashed out at other members of the survey team, even going so far as killing Noah Pawling who he envisioned as one of the strange creatures. Kuttner also damaged the control panel of the stabilizer tower that was being used to keep the fractured planet together, thus creating a massive seismic distortion that would shake Aegis VII apart. The survey teams managed to evacuate the planet before its destruction and return to the O'Bannon. Kuttner was restrained and placed under medical observation, but showed no signs of recovery throughout his examination. He was repeatedly asked by Dr. Isabel Cho about his daughter and he responded by saying that she was out playing. Despite his dementia, Kuttner remained lucid enough to fight and think strategically as he proved when the O'Bannon became infested with Necromorphs. Kuttner and the other survivors of the infestation worked together to reach the ship's Shockpoint Drive in order to throw the Marker shard into the core and destroy it. All the while, he continued to see hallucinations of his daughter which guided him and the others through the ship until they reached the engine room. There, the Marker fragment was destroyed and the Necromorphs all disintegrated. Shortly afterward, Kuttner and the others were rescued by the USG Abraxis. Even though the Marker had been destroyed, Kuttner was still afflicted with dementia and feared that the Marines rescuing him were going to take his daughter away, and so he shot at the Marines and killed one of them. He and the three other survivors were then stunned and taken aboard the Abraxis where they were interrogated. The lead interrogator used a device that created an electronically-induced hallucination of its subject's worst fear. In Kuttner's case, it was pyrophobia and he imagined himself being burned alive. Death After his interrogation, Kuttner saw an apparition of Vivian once more, beckoning him to follow her. He broke free of his bonds and killed three guards that tried to detain him, but was shot and wounded as he ran after the hallucinatory Vivian. He followed the apparition towards an airlock and the girl urged Kuttner to join him outside so that they could always be together. Kuttner then opened the airlock as six guards tried to stop him. The airlock opened and Kuttner and the guards were blown out into space. Kuttner died with a smile on his face as he cradled nothing in his arms. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Space: Aftermath Category:Psychopaths Category:Killers Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Died in Space Category:Death by Asphyxiation